


Soft place to land

by TeeGee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And A Bit Horny, Established Relationship, F/M, I come bearing gifts, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, The only plot is that they're married and in love, This is very soft bc I am very soft for them, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, amongst other things ;), soft kissy missionary sex for your soul, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeGee/pseuds/TeeGee
Summary: It is not often that Byleth finds herself slowly waking up in bed next to her husband with some time to spare. She plans on using that time wisely.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	Soft place to land

**Author's Note:**

> It's, uhhh, half past 2am? Take this.
> 
> Edit: went over the thing rn and fixed some minor typos and stuff now that its. Not 2am. All the typos still in here will be for all eternity, enjoy!

A soft breeze fluttered through the curtains of the tilted window and carried the song of the birds in trees outside with it. 

Byleth took a deep breath before releasing it in a huff and cracking open one eye.  
It was a bright summer morning and the sun, while still hanging low in the sky, was already sending bright beams through the thin curtains of the room, bathing the queen of Fódlan in a soft warm glow as she lazily stretched in her bed. Turning around she found Seteth still asleep next to her, bathed in the same soft light. At least the tuft of green hair visible from her position was bathed in that light. The rest of her husband was safely hidden away beneath their thin sheets. 

Carefully, she leaned over him so she could see his face and looked at him fondly.

Seteth's face was slack and relaxed, slow and steady breaths passing through his slightly parted lips.  
It was rare for Byleth to see him like this. While she herself could be counted amongst the early risers, Seteth would oftentimes still manage to beat her to it and already be up and about when she woke up in the morning.

She almost didn't want to disturb him and leave him to his well-earned rest a bit more.

Almost. 

Byleth leaned down to plant a soft kiss to his cheek, then another kiss a bit lower where she could feel his stubble against her lips, and a third on his bare shoulder as she lifted his blanket and crawled next to him as he began to stir awake.

“Hmmm Byleth?” Seteth hummed softly, his voice still sleepy, as Byleth wrapped her arm loosely around him, delighting in the fact that he tended to sleep shirtless during these warm summer nights.

“Hmmm yes?” she answered into his hair with a smile before dipping down to plant another kiss between his shoulder blades, her hand around him lazily playing with the soft hair on his chest.

Seteth turned around in her arms to face her and placed a warm hand on her waist as he looked at her. Byleth could feel herself melting internally at the sight of him with his hair all mussed and his eyes lidded. 

“How late is it?” He asked. 

“Still early enough,” she replied, running her hand up his side before placing it on his shoulder and hoping that her actions conveyed her plans for this rare shared morning.

Judging by the smile and the glint in Seteth’s eyes he understood her well enough after the years shared between them.

“We have a meeting with the minister of agriculture at nine,” he spoke quietly. “But I think… we should be able to take some more time for ourselves.”

“Oh, lucky me,” Byleth said before planting a kiss on his jaw and moving to whisper against the corner of his mouth. “Where would we be if the queen didn’t have time to seduce her loyal advisor from time to time.”

He chuckled and placed one of his hands on her cheek before moving to kiss her fully on the mouth. 

It started out as a soft press of their lips against each other but Byleth could already feel the anticipation building inside her as the hand on her cheek moved to play with her hair.

Byleth tangled her legs between Seteth’s and pressed herself the tiniest bit closer to him before slowly dragging her teeth across Seteth’s bottom lip, delighting in the tiny breath he exhaled in response.

The grip in Byleth’s hair tightened as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss and she let out a pleased hum as his tongue darted out across her lips, requesting access that she was more than willing to give him.

They laid like that for a while, curled up next to each other, half covered by blankets, limps entangled and lips and tongues moving lazily against the other’s, without much heat behind them. But Byleth hadn’t forgotten her end goal for this morning.

She moved him onto his back and propped herself up on her arms above him, the blankets sliding fully off them and strands of her messy bed-hair falling down around her face as she glanced down at him. His face was slightly flushed and his breathing labored from their lazy kisses and his eyes were bright with the beginnings of arousal and a pure admiration that made her stomach flutter even two years after marrying the man and another year of finding solace in his arms during the war. 

“I love you,” she whispered, leaning her forehead down against his.

“I love you, too,” he replied fondly, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her.

Byleth replaced her forehead against his with her lips before slowly moving down to his neck where she kissed the sensitive skin and slowly dragged the tip of her tongue along his pulse point. The quiet gasp drawn from him and the tightening of the hands in the fabric of her thin nightgown at that made her feel bold and she nipped at the skin directly beneath his hidden ear and moved to fully straddle him. She felt Seteth’s hardening length between her legs through their smallclothes, causing a wave of her own arousal to course through her. 

He took some initiative then, cradling her face in his hands and guiding her back towards his mouth, initiating a kiss that was decidedly more heated than their previous lazy make-out. 

Byleth let her hands wander across the abdomen of the man beneath her, feeling his muscles tense beneath her fingertips and running her hands over his broad chest. 

“You’re beautiful,” she gasped against his lips between kisses.

“So are you,” Seteth replied breathing heavily. “I want to see you,” his voice was deeper than usual and with a rough edge to it.

She moved away from his lips fully, sitting back and slowly removing her nightgown which she wasn’t wearing any bra beneath. She leaned forward again, bracing on her arms once more and letting her full breasts hang freely.

She ground her hips down against his now fully erect cock , drawing a low groan from him and awakening a fire in his eyes that made her lick her lips in anticipation. 

“Can I consider you seduced then, my dear advisor?” She whispered into his ear while his hands gripped her hips and slowly moved up her body until his thumbs were pressing into the sides of the breasts.

“It would appear that way, your majesty,” he replied sheepishly.

She ground her hips again, searching some friction and growing tired of the barriers of cloth still separating them but having way too much fun with where she was for the moment to change it.

“Hmmm I remember that taking much longer the first time around.”

“I was a fool back then. A fool who has fallen for you completely since,” he murmured before catching her eyes. After a short pause he added “Luckily.”

“Luckily,” she echoed with a smile. 

Seteth then moved to fondle her hanging breasts, pinching one of her nipples between his fingers which sent a bolt of pleasure through her that went directly to her core and caused her to groan into his ear.

“Let me take care of you this morning,” he said, continuing his soft groping “I want to make you feel good.”

She didn’t resist when one of his hands moved to her shoulder, gently requesting her to move off him and lie down and let him take over. It was Seteth’s turn to look down at her now before he dove down to where her shoulders met her neck and gave her a taste of her own medicine, leaving soft bites there before he moved down to her chest..

A soft whimper escaped her when, after kissing all around it, he finally took one of her nipples, hardened from arousal, into his mouth. He sucked on it while quickly flicking the tip of his tongue against the flat tip. The pleasure it sent through her was only amplified by the thought of him doing that same motion on a different part of her body.

She was wholly lost in the sensations of him at that moment. His mouth on her, his beard tickling against her skin, his hand gently caressing her other breast, his cock pressed into her thigh.

“Seteth,” she moaned the name of the man who was the center of her world in that moment as she tugged at his hair, making him moan around her in return.

He let her nipple slip out between his lips then and crashed his mouth against hers in a way that was downright filthy this time, with their tongues strongly sliding against each other and with both of them moaning against the other’s lips. 

Seteth’s hand moved to cup her so far woefully neglected cunt through her panties, making her groan into his mouth. 

“Please,” she whimpered and it was all the pleading he needed to move his hand beneath the waistband and stroke two of his fingers against her swollen clit in a quick rhythm, still plunging his tongue into her mouth. She twitched beneath him with every strong stroke of his deft fingers against her center and she bucked her hips to meet his hand until she grew tired of the restrictions of her panties still being in place. She quickly broke away from him and unceremoniously struggled out of them and threw them off the bed to be forgotten before pulling him back in. 

“Majestic,” he commented with a chuckle as he moved to put his fingers to good use on her once more.

“Shut up,” she replied playfully before closing her eyes and getting lost in the sensation once more.

She could still feel his smile as he pressed his mouth against the slight marks he left near her collarbone earlier, slowly kissing his way down from where and making her tense in anticipation of what was to come. 

“Relax,” he murmured against her abdomen. Byleth took a deep breath and let her legs fall further apart so he could settle between them. She opened her eyes again then and the sight of him, hair ruffled and face close to her center with hunger in his eyes as he glanced up at her, turned her on even more than she thought was possible at that moment. 

She cried out into the privacy of their quarters when he dove in, swiping his tongue over the length of her cunt before focusing wholly on her clit as two of his fingers carefully prodded at her dripping entrance. 

“Seteth!” she moaned out, hooking one of her legs over his back as a way to tell him to keep going, even though he really didn’t seem as if he wanted to be elsewhere at the moment.

He set a steady pace with his tongue which soon had her moaning with every breath and her thighs trembling around him, his facial hair tickling her sensitive skin there and sending her even deeper into pleasure. Soon the two fingers were fully buried inside her and moving across her slick walls, working her open and occasionally hitting that sweet spot inside her which made Byleth throw her head back. 

A particularly hard suck, combined with quick movements from a wicked tongue that had no business belonging to a holy man such as him, made her clamp her hand, the one that wasn’t gripping his hair as if to hold on to her dear life, over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the yell that escaped her and surely would be overheard by anyone passing by outside despite the thick stone walls of the castle.

When she was able to open her eyes and looked at him again, her hand still over her mouth, he was looking up at her from between her legs. With his nose buried in the pubic hair and with an intense lust in his eyes while continuing his rhythmic ministrations and slowly dragging her towards the edge with his tongue and fingers. 

She had to break eye contact with him when her orgasm hit and she screwed her eyes shut and thrashed around from the waves of pleasure coursing through her as her legs clamped around him fully, cramped up like the rest of her with the intensity of it all.

He lightly swept his tongue over her sensitive bud before backing off a bit and planting a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh. Both of them didn’t move and just breathed heavily for a few seconds, catching their bearings before Seteth spoke up.

“Was that good?”, he asked smugly. 

He knew it was, the bastard. But she decided that he deserved a little ego stroke after that.

“Yes, very,” she huffed, still short on breath. She breathed in deeply to calm herself down further as he moved to clean the mess around his mouth and chin with one of their discarded blankets.  
As he sat back on his haunches she could see his erection, still confined within his smallclothes, forming a sizable tent. A stain of precum had already formed where his tip was pressed against the cloth and, despite just recovering from an intense orgasm, she yearned to be filled by him and fucked to completion once more. 

“Come here,” Byleth said, sitting up against the headboard of their bed and stretching out her arms towards him. 

He crawled over to her, right into her arms and kissed her with an urgency that betrayed his pent-up arousal despite him holding it together for her so far. 

She wasted no time teasing him further and went to place a hand on his thigh while the other moved right for his hard, warm cock. She moved her hand up and down its length before moving down to play with his clothed balls. His head fell against her shoulder and he groaned her name and rocked his hips forward, desperate for any kind of friction.

“What do you want?” She asked against his ear in a low voice.

“I want to make love to you,” Seteth said against her shoulder “I want to give you all I have to give.”

She pulled down his underpants and he gasped as his cock finally sprang free after being restrained for so long. 

She moved her hand up and down his shaft a few times, delighting in the crumbling of his strong facade, as he bucked his hips forward.

“Then please do,” she whispered, “Cichol.”

The sound of his true name, saved for their most private of moments, made him spring into action and he moved to fully remove the little bit of clothing still hanging to him, before positioning himself above her once more. 

“As you wish,” he said in a voice raw with emotion as he lowered his hips to hers and ground his length through her folds once, not entering her yet but making them both groan.

“I need you… I need you inside of me,” Byleth pleaded. She enjoyed their foreplay but now she was as desperate to be fully joined with him as she knew he was.

“Yes,” was all he breathed, leaning back to guide his member towards her entrance. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she answered, biting down a reply along the lines of ‘if it wasn’t obvious’, as to not belittle the genuine care he was showing towards her. 

Seteth’s tip entered her and she hummed in appreciation. He leaned his forehead down on hers again as he slowly filled her up until he was hilted deep inside her. They stayed like this for a few seconds, her eyes half-lid while his were closed and their breaths mingled between them. 

When he started moving it was with slow, deliberate thrusts. Each one felt like a caress in their own way and she felt herself melting under his undivided attention. She moved one hand down his strong back to grip his ass which was moving up and down in slow thrusts as he sank into her again and again.

He lifted his head and opened his intense green eyes before sinking against her shoulder again and picking up his pace the slightest bit.

“I love you,” Seteth moaned against her neck. “I love you… I love you… I love you”  
Each thrust into her was marked by a declaration of love and she managed to gasp an “I love you, too,” out between soft moans.

He picked up his pace some more, placing open mouthed kisses against her neck and humming in his own pleasure. 

Byleth tugged up one of her knees towards her head and he took the hint, gripping the back of her knee to keep it in place and adjusted his angle slightly so he could drive even deeper into her.

“Better?” he asked breathlessly.

“Yes,” she replied in kind and tapered off into a loud moan at the end as he hit her most sensitive spot deep inside of her. 

“Seteth… please,” she whimpered. She didn’t even know what she was asking of him at this point, her mind having fully floated away in their passion. 

He seemed to understand her, though. He always did. Even if she didn’t always know how to express herself, even now after several years of trying to get acquainted with her own emotions.

He pressed his mouth against hers in a deep and passionate kiss as he now fully slammed into her, the grip on her leg still strong, his other hand gripping the mattress beneath them. She was getting close and she could tell that he was as well. 

Byleth was about to announce this to him but apparently he could read her as well as she could with him, and he brought one of his hands between them to finger gracelessly but still effectively against her clit.

Crying out she threw her head back and bucked her hips to meet him in frantic thrusts, searching that last little bit of friction that would get her there.

And she found it. 

Her second orgasm before she even had breakfast rolled over her, softer but somehow still just as intense as the first one. Her walls clenched around Seteth’s cock still driving in and out of her at a rapid pace until he let out a final, loud groan releasing all the tension that had been building within him over the course of the morning. Byleth felt him twitch deep inside her sensitive cunt as he spent himself there before collapsing on top of her, gasping for breath.

“Holy shit,” Byleth stated, her head still trying to bring her thoughts in order again.

“Yes,” he replied, his sweaty face, resting upon her heaving chest as they both tried to find their bearing. 

“What a morning,” she chuckled when he finally managed to remove himself from her. Despite the warm sun still streaming in through the windows she felt cold as he moved to grab the blanket that was already soiled from his earlier cleaning-up and used it to wipe himself off.

The sun.

Her head snapped towards the window to check how high it had risen while they were distracted.

Based on it’s height it should be around eight. She relaxed a little and turned back towards her husband who was sitting back and smiling at her fondly.

“We should maybe get cleaned up and dressed before the meeting,” he suggested, apparently having followed her train of thoughts.

Byleth knew that was true, though she really didn’t feel like getting up right now. 

“The people should respect me for my leadership skills, not just because I _don’t_ show up to meetings naked and sweaty and with cum running down my thighs,” Byleth stated drily.

Seteth blushed at her crass words as if he didn’t just fuck her out of her mind and into the matress.

“I’m sure it’s a combination of those two things that makes people respect you, my love,” he replied with a smile.

“Hmmm I’m afraid you’re right… Also I really need to have breakfast soon. This morning took a lot out of me.”

He stood up and held out a hand for her which she took and let herself be pulled to her wobbly feet.

“I’m afraid a bath is still our top priority. The kitchen staff is included in the group of people who respect you,” he said with a smile.

“I hate when you’re right like that,” Byleth said as they made their way across their living quarters and towards the heavy wooden door leading towards their bathroom.

“I’m always right,” Seteth said, opening the door and beckoning for her to go in first. “That’s why I’m the queen’s trusted advisor.”

Byleth did a quick courtesy at his gesture, as if they weren’t both still stark naked after an intense lovemaking session, before walking in the bathroom. 

“You know, I think you may be a bit more than that to the queen,” she said over her shoulder 

“You really think so?” Seteth moved in behind her. “I must have misread our relationship, then.” 

He closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing! It's the first thing I've published in quite some time (and it's smut of all things) but these two have had me in their grip since last summer so I just. Keep getting ideas for them. And I actually finished one of them for once. Wow! 
> 
> The title is from A Soft Place To Land from the Waitress Soundtrack (Where would fanfic authors be without music artists)


End file.
